


black ice

by orangestockmarket



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Arranged Marriage, Attempt at Humor, Bombs, Choices, Dragons, Dumping Grounds, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Language of Flowers, Obsession, Queerplatonic Relationships, Reincarnation, Sickfic, Summons, Talking Animals, Yuki-Onna - Freeform, but not really, feel free to write on the aus if u want im too lazy, just a bunch of aus, less than 100 words each chapter, madatobi and izutobi if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangestockmarket/pseuds/orangestockmarket
Summary: Tobirama rises like a tidal wave.





	1. ghosts and ghouls wrapping my head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so basically ghost au. tobirama’s Dead and as of now hashirama’s the only one who can see him

Tobirama holds his sobbing older brother’s face in his pale hands. “Hashirama. Hashirama, I’m dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might make it so that when mito comes from uzushio to marry hashirama she has to do a double take 24/7 cause there’s always an albino boy in her peripheral vision


	2. outside it starts to pour, coming down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tobirama’s basically juvia. the senju think he’s cursed because for as long as they can remember, it’s always, always raining at the compound. 
> 
> (and the rain stops when tobirama is asleep or away.)

Senju Tobirama wakes up with a gasp and tearstained cheeks, and the rain starts to fall upon the clan grounds once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so maybe the ever present storm got worse when the clan head’s two youngest children died.


	3. blurry face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hashirama’s grandson.

And Tobirama starts to tear up, because the child has Kawarama’s sandy hair and golden complexion, and all of a sudden he’s looking at his newborn baby brother all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so hey what if nawaki was kawarama’s reincarnation? a senju, sandy hair, cheerful, died at a far too early age in a war,


	4. boom, boom, boom, boom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> modern au. i have this saved in my notes as ‘the two silver haired geniuses casually dispose a bomb as their friends watch on in peril’

Abruptly, Kakashi and Tobirama freeze up. Hashirama flails silently, and Izuna drops to his knees to mutter desperate prayers.

 

Then they both sneeze, Kakashi jerking with the hammer in his hand, slamming the lock open without any accidental triggering, and Tobirama jolts, splitting the wire perfectly in half like a popsicle.

 

“What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck,” Madara whispers repeatedly under his breath.

 

Maybe Minato faints, but nobody needs to know that except Kushina.


	5. then you’re left in the dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saved as ‘hashirama and co. gotta crash a wedding’ in my notes

The bride tilts their head up ever so slightly, and Madara freezes.

 

Because even from afar, he can recognize those sharingan red eyes and bone white hair peeking out from under the tsunokakushi.


	6. you need to know, it’s getting old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so basically hashi n co. are talking with the yamanaka abt alliances and one of the yamanaka head’s children drag mito off for a walk in the gardens and mito can do anything she wants so she goes along with it

The young Yamanaka’s eyes trail slightly past the red blooms, and she points to a square of red and white petals.

 

“Striped carnations remind me of your husband’s little brother! I think it’s because of the colouring. See, doesn’t the red against the white remind you of the stripes on his skin?”

 

Mito hums, interested. “You’re right,” she concurs idly. “What do they mean?”

 

 

 

The little girl’s eyes dart left. “I don’t know, Lady Mito. My sister hasn’t taught me,” she lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the red blooms at the start were red carnations. referring to madara. i had a first part, but it was scrapped lol
> 
> well. you can find out what striped carnations mean B:)c
> 
> also the yamanaka kid is part of my headcanon ocs for the clan kids during the founders/prekonoha era. her name is inori (9), and her big sister is the heiress, inomi (17)
> 
> i might expand on the clan kids either here or in a different fic ig


	7. it is, so cold (though my body is fine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> au where mama senju was a yuki-onna and tobi was the one who inherited her freaky yokai shit. tobi’s referred to as yuki-onna instead of yuki-otoko because he has his mom’s aura power kinda thing, plus i didn’t wanna make him the goddamn yeti

“Hmmmmm. Do not tread past the waters of the Nakano. It is Senju territory, but that is not the worst thing. The worst is that it means it is also the yuki-onna’s,” the nekomata drawls to the children, tails bobbling lazily over its back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually have three parts to this lmao
> 
> also this is yokai au so like the uchiha compound has at least 1 nekomata chilling there. and a bunch of lesser yokai cats. n crows. the uzumaki have kitsune, because oH i DuNnO
> 
> \+ the senju have tobi and a fuckton of kodama. maybe a dragon.
> 
> some random spirit: ah! it’s the yuki-onna! run for your lives!  
> tobirama, like 5 years old, pointing to himself, bewildered: ?????


	8. i’m falsely already committed to changing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kagami literally cannot tell for the life of him whether tobi is male or female because 1) he’s called the yuki-ONNA 2) kagami’s a kid so he’s not very good at spotting these things. like tobi’s around 14 here n kagami’s 3, n puberty is avoiding tobi like the plague

The yuki-onna’s face softens into a small smile, white lashes curving and turning their eyes into crescent moons. “How cute!”

 

Kagami stutters and flushes at the unexpected compliment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kagami eventually gives up and refers to tobi as ‘they’ for a while (well, until tobi hits his growth spurt)
> 
> also this is my brotp. but like. in the sense where tobirama babies the hell out of kagami and kagami absolutely soaks it up. doting big bro!tobi


	9. desperate culprit, cold heart culprit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a.k.a. get the fuck out of senju territory if ur not authorized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternative title: tobi murders, and izuna (does not) watch

The yuki-onna straightens with blank eyes, and the kawa-akago abruptly stops weeping. It starts to scramble away into the river, but the ice spirit catches it by its red, chubby calf and Izuna has to look away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> izutobi brotp,,,
> 
> also they’re both like what 10 or 11 here


	10. and i’ll never go home again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> au where tobi can talk to animals— well, more like they can understand him clearly, and he gets the vaguest idea of what they’re trying to communicate.

 

Tobirama idly threads water around his fingers, rippling the surface.

 

“I don’t want to die,” he murmurs.

 

Michiko’s tail lashes with a sudden swell of anger. Why would her boy perish under her watch?

 

“But...”

 

His voice drops to a whisper, and only the fish gathering at his fingertips hear him. They wriggle in protest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> michiko is tobi’s snow leopard summon
> 
> also the original context for this was that tobi was gonna go and sacrifice himself for his brother(s) because of some situation (the og line being, “but i will. for kawarama. and i...”) like time travel but then I realized this could fit for any situation where tobi is resigning himself to his fate


End file.
